


Look what you made me do

by weestarmeggie



Series: Dratomione works [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Hermione hadn’t expected this to happen, but if anyone was to blame, it was Harry.How could he have expected her to stay when she’d found out the truth? That Dumbledore had been manipulating them all since that very first day? That it was him they should have been wary of, not Voldemort as he’d led them to believe.





	Look what you made me do

Hermione hadn’t expected this to happen, but if anyone was to blame, it was Harry.

How could he have expected her to stay when she’d found out the truth? That Dumbledore had been manipulating them all since that very first day? That it was _him_ they should have been wary of, not _Voldemor_ _a_ _t_ as he’d led them to believe.

How Harry could stay and fight with the man after everything had been revealed-

Hermione shuddered at the thought, making the arm that was wrapped tightly around her pull her even closer to him, which in turn made the body curled into her other side move closer, his head nuzzling into her neck.

No, she **really, really, really** hadn’t expected this to happen. 

And it definitely wouldn't have happened if Harry had come along too – she was almost sure of that fact.

The more she thought about that, the more she was glad Harry hadn't decided to come at all.  


* * *

 

She found out by accident at the end of fifth year, they all did, after a piece of complicated magic that Dumbledore had been using to manipulate Harry's mind, failed and exposed him.

The revelation that _Voldemort_ was a fiction, an idea, a piece of propaganda Dumbledore had fabricated to justify his behaviour, to excuse his beliefs had shocked Hermione.

To learn that it was him that had murdered Harry's parents and placed the blame at someone else's feet because they had learned the truth and had plans to abandon him was horrific.

To discover that _Voldemort_ was merely a young man called Tom Riddle who had rejected Dumbledore and his ideologies and subsequently been painted as some notorious villain who believed in blood purity and establishing a dictatorship and wiping out muggleborns and -

Hermione was disgusted and betrayed and overwhelmed by it all. She wasn't alone. Sirius had been apoplectic in his rage and Hermione had sought him out in the hope that he was going to do something, and if he was - 

He took her with him. To his cousin, Narcissa, a woman Hermione had seen on more than one occasion at King's cross when she was picking up Malfoy, Draco, as he had insisted she call him now that she was staying at his house and on the right side and -

"You called me a mudblood"  she blurted out, unable to help herself, as he led her to a suite of rooms. Draco had the decency to look abashed.

"I was angry" he muttered, meeting her gaze head on, "you had all been told so many lies about what had really happened in the past and there was nothing I could do or say to persuade you differently and just" he trailed off but stopped and reached for Hermione, who though slightly taken back by the gesture, placed her hands in his and felt him relax, his thumbs rubbing circles into them, "I'm sorry. I wish we could start again and -"

"We can" she murmured quietly, squeezing his hand to reassure him, "we can start over."

Draco sighed and led on.

He didn't let go of her hand though.  


* * *

 

 

Narcissa had taken her under her wing essentially and helped explain some of the things that still bothered Hermione. Lucius had been kept busy at the ministry but when Hermione did see him he always greeted her with a polite smile and inquired about her day.

Hermione had also never seen Sirius so carefree, and even though she knew he was still angry about Harry's decision to not leave with them, he was doing better. They hadn't been the only members of the order to seek shelter at Malfoy Manor either, and both Narcissa and Lucius had been delighted to open their home and welcome them.

When Augusta Longbottom showed up with a terrified Neville in tow, Hermione had watched Bellatrix, Rodulphus and Rabastan Lestrange embrace her friend and show both him and his grandmother into the drawing room so they could speak privately. When they'd emerged a few hours later Neville looked more relaxed than she'd ever seen him and had even drawn Draco into a hug.

Hermione smirked at Draco.  


* * *

 

They weren't returning to Hogwarts - Sirius, Narcissa and Bellatrix having decided to keep them home and protect them from Dumbledore. No-one knew how terrible his retribution would be and they'd even placed Hermione's parents in protective custody –well altered their memories and sent them to Australia, in an attempt to protect them from him.

Hermione spent her seventeenth birthday with Draco, Neville and the new friends from Slytherin she'd made. Daphne, in particular, became a fast friend but Hermione and Pansy clashed regularly no doubt thanks to how close she and Draco had become.

They spent almost all their time together and Hermione knew that the fluttery feeling she got in her stomach when he was near meant trouble. Didn't stop her from thinking about him, about kissing him and when December rolled around, the magical mistletoe springing up all about the manor, it took less than a day for the two of them to find themselves beneath it.

"Finally," Draco murmured, pulling her against him and slanting his mouth across hers. Hermione couldn't help but to moan her agreement against his lips as his tongue slipped into her mouth and her hands wrapped themselves around his neck.

When they broke apart, panting with the desire, it was to find an audience watching them. Lucius and Rodulphus were chuckling and Narcissa was smiling, Bellatrix was smirking and Sirius and Rabastan had begun to whistle at them. There was a man though, whom Hermione didn't recognise who had averted his gaze and was almost glaring at the other adults beside him for their antics.

That was the first time she met _Voldemort_ , Tom Riddle.

And when they were introduced properly, him bowing and gracing her fingertips with kisses, that was the first time she felt those ridiculous butterflies for someone other than Draco.  


* * *

 

By new year they were in a relationship and didn't need the excuse of mistletoe to snog each other's faces off. In the library, the drawing room, even the kitchens, while they waited for the house elfs to make them some lunch (no matter how vehemently Hermione protested that they could do it themselves), Draco would have her sitting on the kitchen worktop, him standing between her legs as they attempted to deprive the other of oxygen.

Hermione had at one point thought she was attracted to Ron. The very thought made her feel ill now because even though he had been her friend, he had been dismissive of her and ignorant of her habits and -

Draco was everything she could have ever hoped for in a boyfriend. He was attentive and smart and engaged in actual conversations with her about things she liked and well, he was incredibly fit. Hermione tried not to spend too much time thinking about how good her boyfriend looked with his top off and his trousers slouching across his hips, a barely visible trail of blonde hair that started at his bellybutton and disappeared under the waistband.

They were almost always interrupted when they were only snogging and even though Hermione wanted to progress their physical relationship, with neither of them physically able to enter the others bedroom without an adult present, and no desire to be caught with their trousers down, they refrained.  


* * *

 

She didn't often see Tom. He was busy, according to Narcissa when Hermione had asked about what he did, trying to gain allies and disrupt Dumbledore and his lies and - 

She didn't often see him, but when he showed up, often unannounced, Hermione would get those damn butterflies and find herself watching him, blushing and looking away any time he turned his eyes on her.

He was young. So incredibly young that Hermione knew he must have found a way, some obscure piece of magic, to keep him so. Harry had often told her that in his mind he was pale and bald and had slits for eyes and no nose, but the physical proof was startling in comparison.

His hair was dark and lustrous and his face was handsome and angled and his nose was normal and his lips were - 

She tried not to think about how good looking he was. 

She was seventeen. 

She had a boyfriend. 

She knew he looked at her just as much as she looked at him.

She'd filled out since her birthday, her magic and her body maturing into that of a young woman. Her hips had widened, her breasts fuller, her hair less frizzy curls and more natural ones that fell in rivulets down her back on the days when she wore it down.

 Bellatrix had bestowed dozens of dresses with corsets, her cleavage constantly had Draco rearranging his trousers, which only made her 'aunt' laugh whilst Narcissa had taken her for new robes one day and though they were much more conservative than the dresses they too had Draco flustered so much that Sirius had taken him aside and given him a talking to.

Hermione had always looked up to Sirius. And apparently, he had always held a fondness for her because they had managed to create a familial bond between them and though Hermione loved her birth parents very much and was eternally grateful that they were safe from the brewing war, there was something about having Sirius as a father that made her happy. He understood her and guided her in ways her own father would never have, could never have, and she was incredibly lucky to have found a such a place in his life – though he would constantly remind her that he was the lucky one, to have found a family, a daughter, in her.  


* * *

 

By Draco's seventeenth birthday in June, the war was kicking into high gear. Dumbledore had gathered his forces and was attacking the ministry and wizarding villages and St.Mungos, all in the name of the greater good aiming to draw _Voldemort_ out and end what _he_ claimed was a reign of terror. 

Malfoy Manor was a flurry of activity, day and night, but Narcissa had still found the time to organise a seventeenth birthday party for Draco with alcohol, both muggle and magical, music, food and friends. Hermione smiled and drank and laughed and when Draco pulled her out of the drawing room and towards an alcove that provided a modicum of privacy, his hands gripping her waist tightly as they snogged their way down the corridor, Hermione felt her arousal pooling in the bottom of her stomach as his pressed against her.

"Wanted to rip you out of this dress all night" he mumbled against her lips, as he pushed her against the wall and let his hands hike said dress up to her waist, his thumb gently grazing the now soaked, lace crotch of her underwear.

"Fuck" he murmured, kneeling at her feet and swiping his tongue over her still covered cunt.

"Draco" she hissed, her hands gripping his shoulders as he looked up at her. Smirking he slipped two fingers under her underwear and into her.

"Merlin Hermione, you're so fucking wet baby" he said before attaching his lips to her clit and sucking and nipping until Hermione was a shivering mess and knew she'd have fallen into a puddle if all her weight wasn't currently resting on him.

"Draco" she whined.

"I know baby" he groaned, crooking his fingers and pressing his thumb against her clit and coming up to kiss her, "Come Hermione. Come all over my hand love" he moaned in her ear just as her cunt rippled around his fingers and she slumped against him, his free arm wrapping around her waist to keep her upright. "Good girl" he crooned in her ear, as he slowly worked his fingers through her orgasm and brought his hand up to her mouth so she could taste herself from his fingers, her own come coating her lips as he fixed her dress and cleaned his hand.

Hermione was still shaking when he pulled her back towards the party, a smug grin on his face – a dazed one on hers. They met Tom halfway down the corridor though and Hermione kissed him on the cheek and Draco shook his hand before she remembered what they'd just been doing.

Hermione wasn't sure she'd ever blushed as much in her life when she realised.  


* * *

 

Lucius took Draco to Italy with him for two weeks in July.

Tom Riddle had dinner at the manor every night while they were gone.

Hermione had the most explicit dreams of Draco, then Tom, then both of them together, with her, with each other, while he did.

When Draco got back she begged him to take her to London for the day, muggle London, so they wouldn't even need an escort.

She had plenty of muggle money that she hadn't had any cause to use and dragged Draco to the nearest hotel as soon as they were out of eye-sight of the leaky cauldron. Draco stared at his girlfriend in shock as she paid for a room, his mind finally catching on when she dragged him into the elevator.

"I missed you so much" she said, pinning him against the wall of the lift and grinding her crotch against his increasingly harder one.

Draco had them turned about within seconds, "You brought me to a muggle hotel so you could fuck me Granger?" He growled against her ear, even as his hand worked its way under her blouse and pinched her nipple through the lace of her bra. Hermione pulled back from him, the most innocent look she could muster plastered on her face.

"Why? don't you want to?"

The growl he gave was feral just as the doors opened and he pulled her down the hall to their room for the afternoon, Hermione laughing behind him.  


* * *

 

By the time they were ready to lose their actual virginity, Draco had made Hermione come multiple times with his hands and his tongue, whilst she had gone down on him and swallowed his orgasm, licking the drop that had leaked from the corner of her mouth with her tongue.

"I love you" Draco breathed against her lips, as he drove himself forward, filling her with his cock until she felt his balls resting against her ass. It hurt and tears leaked from her clenched eyes even as he stilled and kissed the pain away. 

Eventually, though it was probably only minutes, the pain faded and the pleasure - 

Hermione had never felt as much pleasure as she did with Draco filling her and -

"Move" she gasped, crossing her ankles and resting them on his ass, "Fuck please Draco, please" she whined as he started to thrust, gently at first before he was withdrawing his full length in and out of her cunt and she was writhing beneath him, begging for more, "Harder....Faster.... more....God's Draco" she mewled.

Draco growled and shifted back on his knees so Hermione was in his lap, his cock buried deep in her, and latched his mouth onto one nipple while she grinded against him, her clit having found that delicious angle against his pubic bone.

"I'm going to come" she moaned, bouncing faster and faster, slipping her incredibly tight cunt up and down his cock until only the tip remained and Draco felt his balls tighten as he watched his girlfriend. He slipped his hand between them and rubbed her clit.

"You're on the potion, right?" He managed to ask between breaths, even as he felt her walls clenching.

"Yessssss" Hermione wailed as her orgasm wracked her body and she started to come.

Draco groaned and gripped her hips and started to thrust up into her, "Yessss" he hissed as he felt himself let go, "going to fill you up with my come baby. Going to take you home and know it's dripping out of your beautiful pussy and down your legs and-"

Hermione kissed him, "I love you too " she gasped.  


* * *

 

"You two look like you had a pleasant afternoon" Tom said as soon as they arrived back at the manor. Hermione had apparated them into the foyer and he was sitting reading the paper in one of the ridiculous chaise lounges Narcissa insisted were for decorative purposes only.

Hermione blushed at the memory of their afternoon, but Draco's smug smirk no doubt gave their activities away anyway as he embraced the other man and walked with him towards the library.

Hermione stared after them and inadvertently found herself thinking about them both together. Both of them pale skinned and toned and - 

"Hermione" Daphne called, appearing from the drawing room and startling her friend, "there you are."

Hermione turned and smiled at the other girl, casting one last look behind her to find Tom watching her.  


* * *

 

The summer flew by and the war exploded. Draco was gone most days, fighting with his friends and his uncles and his father and -

She barely saw him and when she did she was so relieved all she wanted to do was hold him and kiss him and thank any and all the god's that he was ok.

When Sirius was injured in an attack on Diagon Alley, she stayed with him and prayed and sent as much magic as she could spare down their bond until he was ok, until he could wake up and hug her and tell her it would be alright.

When Lucius was injured she supported Draco as much as she could, though he was stoic in his pain and anger and - 

When Tom was injured in a duel with Dumbledore that killed the older wizard but still left Tom in pretty bad shape she felt the air rush from her lungs, and her legs fail her as she collapsed into a heap in the foyer and watched Narcissa and Andromeda (who had finally listened to Sirius and managed to escape the Order along with her daughter and husband) attempt to heal him.

She hadn't realised she was crying until Draco pulled her into his arms. She was so upset she didn't even have time to realise how horrified her boyfriend would be at her reaction. 

But he wasn't, not at all, because he looked just as terrified and upset and nervous that Tom wouldn't make it either.  


* * *

 

"You're in love with him" he said to her when they'd got Tom stabilised and they'd made their way into the garden for some fresh air. Hermione gave her boyfriend a sharp look and was about to retort when he took her hand and spoke. 

"It's ok" he said, and then clearing his throat continued, "I think I am too" he murmured quietly.

Hermione pulled back from her boyfriend and stared at him quietly, processing what he had said and thinking back to all the interactions she had witnessed between the two.

"Is this? Can we? Should we?" She asked reaching for him again and climbing into his lap, letting her head rest against his chest as he breathed out in relief and held her tightly against him.

"He won't do anything until we're at least eighteen" he murmured quietly. Hermione closed her eyes and felt her cunt clench in anticipation – her eighteenth birthday was in one week. Draco chuckled, as though he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I want him" she breathed into his ear and felt his erection come to life beneath her. Shifting so that she was left straddling him she went on.

"I want him in my mouth with you in my cunt. I want to watch you with him, I want to see you suck the come from his cock and share it with me. I want him to fuck me with you in my ass. I want to fuck you at the same time he does."

"Merlin Hermione" Draco groaned, slipping his hand between them and pulling his cock from his trousers at the same time she pulled the skirt of her dress up and tugged her underwear to the side so she could slip down onto him, "You've really thought about this huh?"

"Obviously" she groaned as he filled her to the hilt and she began to gently grind against him – they were in the middle of the garden, and whilst it was unlikely that anyone was going to come looking for them, it was still the afternoon and the sun was still high.

"I won't last" Draco murmured as he helped her move up and down on his cock.

"I know" she gasped as her cunt started to clamp around him, "I love you."

Draco stilled and came, peppering her face and neck and cleavage with kisses.  


* * *

 

The war ended quickly with Dumbledore dead. Of course, there were a few remaining in the Order, Harry, The Weasley's and Kingsley Shacklebolt included, who refused to believe the truth, that Dumbledore had manipulated them for years and that Tom Riddle was nothing but an innocent pawn. But Tom was charismatic and young and well - 

The opinions of a few mattered little when trade resumed in Diagon Alley and villages were left in peace and people who had been convicted wrongly were pardoned no matter how many people had died.

Tom had Thorfinn Rowle installed as minister and laughed when Hermione politely asked why he didn't want to be minister himself.

"Oh love" he said, taking her hand and tucking it into the crook of his elbow, as they wandered around the outskirts of the ballroom while the celebration party raged on, "then I wouldn't have time to pursue all the things I love." His words, and the accompanying wink had left Hermione breathless and frustrated.

Hermione had felt Sirius' pain when he found out Remus had died, but his friend had refused to believe the truth when they'd first found out and he hadn't learned to accept it in the years since. Still Hermione grieved with him – he had been an excellent defence professor.  


* * *

 

Hermione turned eighteen and Draco spent the night in her room for the first time, fucking her against every available surface until the sun was rising and neither of them could go on. 

Christmas came and they moved out of the manor and into a property that Draco owned, part of his inheritance.

It was getting harder and harder, for not just Hermione but Draco too, to live in the house that Tom Riddle frequently stayed in without him realising their intentions.

Ever since her birthday she'd noticed him watching her more and she could barely contain herself from apparating across the table and jumping him.

She knew he was a legilimens. Draco had been teaching her occlumency so that she didn't give herself away to the man they wanted. He wasn't eighteen until June and he'd made her promise to wait. He was happy to share her and she him, to expand their relationship and include Tom, but he didn't want to be left out and so they'd promised each other they would wait.

They didn't return to Hogwarts and sat their NEWTS in the spring at the ministry, smiling at the people they knew and grasping their wands a little tighter when they came across Harry, also taking his NEWTS. He smiled at them and gave them a nod, but didn't approach and Hermione was glad that after everything, her former friend was still alive and able to get on with his life, even if it wasn't how he thought it would be.

Their exam results arrived on the fourth of June and they held a joint party in celebration of their freedom and Draco's birthday on the fifth. 

Everyone was invited, _everyone._  


* * *

 

 _"_ Hermione, you look delightful" Tom murmured into her ear as he greeted her. Hermione shivered. The night they'd spent the past nine months waiting for was finally here and she was wound up beyond belief. Draco had been edging her in anticipation of the night's activities all day and she knew the slightest touch could set her off. 

She smiled at Tom, smirking when she saw his eyes dash to her lips.

"Draco. Happy birthday. Eighteen, right?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and giving Draco a once over.

Draco grinned and pulled Hermione against him, his arm resting and tightening against her waist to emphasise the low cut of her dress. "Like you don't know Tom" he replied, even as he ground his erection against her bum.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. How on earth were they going to make it through the night?  


* * *

 

For the first party they'd thrown as a couple, and perhaps the last they'd thrown as **only** a couple, it was success. The guests laughed and danced and drank the night away and Hermione made sure to say hello to the right people but she barely strayed from Draco, afraid of what would happen if she left him for any amount of time.

She'd had to nip Draco's inner thigh numerous times throughout the night so that his erection would wane, but nothing could stop her arousal and she'd had to remove her knickers halfway through the night because they were soaked through.

The anticipation was killing her and when the last few party stragglers had apparated from the lobby she made her way to the library where she knew Draco had brought Tom for a nightcap.

She stood outside the door for a moment, resting her forehead against the cool wood and took a deep breath before turning the handle and quietly slipping into the room.

Draco and Tom were both stood by the fireplace.

Kissing.

Both men had one hand resting on the other's arse, pulling them closer together, their crotches grinding against one another whilst Draco's other one was fisted in Tom's hair and Tom's free one was fisting Draco's shirt.

Hermione let out a guttural moan that resonated throughout the room and let her head fall against the door before she moved across the room and jumped into Tom's arms, which caught her instantly, wrapping around her and clutching her tightly against his chest.

"You started without me" she whined as Tom latched onto her neck and walked them towards the sofa.

"Sorry love" Draco chuckled as he moved behind her and unzipped her dress so that by the time Tom let her stand, the dress was pooling at her feet and she was left in nothing but her heels. She shivered when it fell, the anticipation and the coldness of the room making her nipples harden as Tom appraised her, one thumb in his mouth the other grazing over her neck, her breasts, her nipples.

"Exquisite, isn't she?" Draco asked, pulling her left ear lobe between his teeth and nipping it.

Tom nodded, "yours's though" he murmured, even as his thumb continued down her stomach and across her hips, his eyes following its path.

"Ours" Draco said and Tom's head snapped up and his thumb stilled, "both of us yours's" he insisted, his own hands gripping her hips so tight, Hermione knew there would be bruises in the morning.

Tom watched Draco for a moment, contemplating what he's said – offered.

"Your ours's too though" Hermione said and Tom's eyes snapped to hers before a smirk curved up over his lips.

"Oh, Hermione love" he murmured, stepping closer to her and kissing Draco over her shoulder before he bent his head down to hers, "I've been yours for a long time now" he muttered against her lips before he covered them with his own.  


* * *

 

Draco apparated them to the bedroom and Tom vanished his and Draco's clothes. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath before looking up.

Tom and Draco were watching her, both of them working their hands over their burgeoning erections and Hermione could barely control herself. The lust and love she felt for both these men was beginning to overwhelm her and if she didn't have them -

Tom moved so fast Hermione was sure he had apparated because he was on his knees spreading her legs and lapping at her cunt before she could even blink. Hermione had her eyes screwed shut and a hand fisted in his hair. Draco was extremely skilled at cunnilingus as far as she was concerned, and perhaps it was the fact that she had been waiting for this moment all day, all week, all year, but she was coming over Tom's tongue in seconds and then his hand almost immediately after when he moved further up her body and bit down on one nipple while he fingered her and -

"She's been waiting for this a long time" Draco chuckled and Hermione opened her eyes to glare at him but he only smirked at her, his hand still working his cock, only slower as he watched Tom.

"Not as long as I have" Tom murmured against her collarbone.

"I need you" Hermione whined, reaching between them to grasp Tom's cock in hand, her thumb smearing the pre-cum that had gathered there before bringing it to her mouth and sucking it clean.

"Fuck witch" Tom murmured as he lifted her into his arms, shifted so he was on his back beneath her and slid her down his cock. Hermione cried out, her nails digging into Tom's chest, drawing blood as she moved above him.

"You look so good with Tom's cock splitting you open baby" Draco murmured into her ear, coming to kneel beside her and Hermione opened her eyes to look up at him. She took his cock in her own hand and brought it to her lips, smearing them with his pre-cum before leaning down and kissing Tom so he could taste Draco before she sat back and looked up at Draco again, not once stopping her body's movement.

"Yeah?" she asked as she took Draco in her mouth and laved her tongue around the tip of his cock before taking a deep breath and taking him all the way in until her nose was nestled in the few wiry blonde hairs he had.

"Yessssss" both men hissed and Hermione smirked as she dragged her teeth up Draco's length and let him fall from her mouth with a pop.

"I want you both. Now" she muttered, moving her hands to her ass and spreading it for Draco even as she heard him mutter a lubrication spell for both his hand and her puckered star. Draco wasted no time in moving behind her, between Tom's legs and nudging the tip of his cock against her. Beneath her Tom had gone still so Draco could enter her easier.

"Ready baby?" Draco breathed in her ear, filling her with one swift thrust. All three of their moans filled the room as both Tom and Draco completed her. Hermione felt tears, the pain was so exquisite and when Draco withdrew and thrusted up as Tom withdrew, she came. 

"So fucking tight" Tom hissed as he gripped her waist and fucked her in tandem with Draco. Hermione could hear Draco grinding his teeth in an effort to keep from coming and felt him nod his agreement against her shoulder.

Hermione wrapped one arm around Draco's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, "I love you" she mumbled against his lips, and though he could only nod in reply, she knew he loved her too. She looked down to see Tom watching the exchange closely and using her other hand, pulled him up into a sitting position, the change of angle making the tip of his cock brush the sensitive spongy area of her g-spot.

"I love you" she gasped, as both men growled and thrust faster, moving in and out of her like they'd spent years doing so.

"Good" Tom grit out pulling her lips between his teeth and biting them, "I love you. You're mine. Both of you" he groaned looking at Draco over her shoulder. She felt Draco nod again against her shoulder and smiled at Tom, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull and her body convulsing between them both as she came. Both men followed her over the edge almost instantaneously and they both slipped out of her as they collapsed into a heap on the bed, Hermione in the middle.

"Ours" Tom mumbled into her hair pulling her tighter against him.

"Yours" Hermione mumbled as Draco cuddled into her other side and summoned the quilt over the three of them.  



End file.
